


Smile for me

by c11to



Series: Swapped Fates [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fate Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c11to/pseuds/c11to
Summary: A deal where they had to smile when they're together.[Switched AU - Goro Akechi as Joker, Akira/Ren as Crow]





	Smile for me

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to post this like... a warm up of some sorts idk   
> its here   
> its... not tht good but h

Cafe LeBlanc was probably the only place he’ll ever feel like he’s truly at home. 

The office he worked as a student detective was stuffy, stressful and full of insolent workers who only care about power and money. The TV station was equally as tiring, putting on a mask and telling people what they want to hear. Though it was no difference to the actual public, he’s still putting on a mask anyway. What’s the difference? Well, his actions will be recorded and broadcasted for the entire nation to see. 

His apartment felt like a prison. His belongings give him a reminder of who he really was. Nothing more than a broken child who wants his father’s approval no matter how terrible Shido was. Of course, he silently laughs at that, not wanting the barista to notice him thinking of something such as silly as this.

“Something funny?” Ah, but of course he notices.

“Nothing of the sorts, Akechi-san.” Kurusu smiles politely, tracing the rim of his cup with a gloved finger. “Just thinking is all.”

“Oh?” Goro perks up at that. A small head raise, indicating that he was interested. “Like what?”

“You look better when you smile.” He glanced up, smirking lightly.

He internally facepalms at himself for saying whatever first came up. Spilling how he felt about Leblanc would probably be weird and personal as hell right now. And hell, he didn’t need Goro to know about how he felt. Though, it did pay off to see a hint of pink across his cheeks. 

Goro laughs bashfully, fingers coming up to twist his ever long hair. By the gods, does he ever get hot with such hair sticking to his nape? Kurusu never had the gall to ask, nor was he going to. He does chuckle, turning away to look down at the coffee.

“You should smile more often,” The detective suggests, shrugging as he did. “I enjoy looking at you when you do.”

“Ah… well,” Hearing the ever stoic leader try to find his words was rewarding. God, he’d take this over getting revenge on Shido any day.

Just kidding, that’s stupid. 

“If you say so, then I’ll try my best to smile when you’re around.” Goro suggests, moving towards Kurusu to lift his chin up. He smiled as he did. “But you have to smile as well when we’re together, how about that?”

Kurusu does nothing but blink and sputter out a witty response.

//

Shujin Academy was interesting to say the least. To have quite the attention drawn to it when it was just you ordinary prep school. From that incident with Mishima Yuuki, down to their Principal's death. A wild ride for the institution, Kurusu would think, as he stood in front of the podium to speak. He was, unsurprisingly, chosen to be the special guest to speak for the school’s festival. 

Which was great and all, but he did not need this right now. Then again he’s already here because bad decisions are a common thing he makes a lot of times. Like that takoyaki yesterday? Mm, delicious. Totally didn’t burn his entire system by eating it in one go. 

But, he will admit. That perfectly timed phone call was pretty smart and kind of cliche. But hey, he never expected it to actually work. He’d have to thank his colleague for doing so. His “Please don’t troll me online” got some laughs out of his audience which made him wonder if they even have a good sense of humour. It wasn’t even funny at all.

Bad decisions plus bad jokes equals bad person. Congratulations Akira Kurusu, you figured out why you’re so terrible!

It was a jest, of course. Maybe. Half. Jokes are half meant anyways.

The small revealing-the-evidence-that-you’re-a-phantom-thief was wonderful to say the least. The look on their faces were shocked. Some gasping dramatically to give in the effect. Kurusu goes on about a deal, how he’ll join the thieves for brief moment- a month, more or less, to be exact, and then they’ll disband. That’s it. No more stealin’ hearts.

Of course, they all disagree, but their leader agrees without hesitation. Though the detective wanted to ask why he’d agree to such plans, and not fight back, there wasn’t much time left. He had to leave already.

Kurusu takes the photos and stuffs it back into his suitcase. Giving a wave, he says goodbye and leaves with a small victory smile.

He doesn’t stop by and watch when the next panelists go up on stage. But, he’s stopped by Goro with an arm grab. Turning around slowly, the detective gives a small smile in which the thief returns with a smile of his own. Oh. So he remembered that silly deal.

“Did you need anything, Akechi-san?”

“No, I just wanted to see you.” He retracted his hand only to rub his nape in a bashful manner. “Wondering if you wanted to go around the festival or whatever.”

Ooooh, like a date?

Away with you, thoughts.

“My apologies, but I do need to get going.” Kurusu smiled apologetically, taking a step back and waving one final goodbye.

He doesn’t notice Goro’s wave back.

//

Shido’s palace was a bad with a capital B. He hates it here, but hey, _he’s already here, dammit._ This time he had a good reason- Goro was still alive and the thieves are on the prowl. While he’d love for them to steal Shido’s disgusting heart, he’ll do it himself thank you very much.

The battle in the engine room didn’t last long for him. Using his power on himself provided beneficial, but stupid on his part. It doesn’t last long and he gets fatigued once used. He felt weak, his knees buckled until he finally gave in. The situation was hilarious, he thought. In the end, he couldn’t become someone special.

During his conversation with the thieves, it was graciously interrupted by a cognition of his own self. How his damn father sees himself. Another thing funny about this situation, he’ll add to the list.

“If you’d like, have someone volunteer to take his place. It might just delay this guy's death a little, you know?" The cognition, having his gun pointed at Kurusu, suggests.

“Then I’ll go.”

“Wait- what? Joker?!”

A chorus of disagreements rise from the group as Joker walks up. Hands in the air, mask off and weapon on the ground. What the hell-

The cognition points his gun on Joker who stops just a few feet away from Kurusu and the doppelganger. A sad smile on his features as he breathes. A click from the gun and-

Oh _fuck no._

Two sharp bangs sounded through the room as Joker finds himself on the floor, blood staining his clothes. His vision blurred a bit, but it was enough to see the cognition evaporate into black smoke. Several yells of his codename could be heard, but… why couldn’t he feel any pain? Instead, he felt something heavy on top of him.

Oh.

He finds Kurusu laying on top of him, gun idle on his right. Back on Joker’s front as he felt blood oozing from the detective and not from him

The other shot was from Kurusu, probably. No, it definitely was from him.

What the hell-

“Akira-” Goro’s usual Joker facade broke as he got up and laid Kurusu on his lap. Words lost on him as it had been from that one time in the cafe. The other laughed hoarsely, already at the brink of unconsciousness. The usual spark in his blood red eyes dulled. “Why-?”

“Maybe I wanted to give you a second chance, stupid.” The usual snark was his response before coughing. His breathing was getting heavier by the second.

“No, hey, come on! We can still heal you-” Goro’s thoughts was running. Panicking. What the hell is he going to do? No, he can’t die. He didn’t deserve this-

“Goro.”

Momentarily snapping him out of his trance, Kurusu gives him a big smile. There were small crinkles by the corner of his eyes as he gazed up fondly. The detective brings up a hand to wipe away unsuspecting tears from Goro’s eyes.

“Smile for me.”

Goro’s lips quiver for a bit before giving the other a shaky smile, the tears fall like waterfalls, dampening Kurusu’s black mask outfit. Kurusu laughs, again, giving a small thanks before his hand slowly falls away from his cheek.

“I love you,”

Akira doesn’t hear a response.


End file.
